Got Stank?
"Got Stank?" is the second episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on September 17, 2012. Synopsis After triangle-playing band geek Bucky is benched for showboating, he is "stanked" by the Sorcerer's noxious gas which turns him into a crazy monster creating mayhem at Norrisville High. Randy must learn the secret to saving Bucky, who has fallen under the influence of the evil Sorcerer's powers, by destroying the one thing Bucky holds most dear. Plot In the beginning of the episode, Randy and Howard bust into the school gymnasium in speedos and full body paint. Instead of being accepted as cool and let into the "Fish Cage" (the cool kid's seating area), they are laughed at and forced to sit on the regular bleachers like everyone else. Though they are disappointed, Howard reminds Randy that at least they are not the Marching Band, who get various food items thrown at them. As they show the Marching Band getting food thrown at them as they play their instruments, they see Bucky Hensletter, the triangle player, crazily dinging his instrument in attempts to look like he's doing a cool solo. Flute Girl reminds him that there is no triangle solos in the songs, and Bucky is reminded of this again when the Band Instructor forces him to sit out of band for the rest of the night. Bucky, who is now very upset, runs out of the gym and cries because he loves playing the triangle and he clearly can't handle punishment. The Sorcerer hears the crying Bucky and sees it as a perfect opportunity to create a Stank monster, the first one we see of the season. He stanks Bucky, who becomes a purple amphibian-like creature. Bucky takes this opportunity in his monster form to crash into the bandroom and revenge on the Band Teacher who told him to sit out. The ninja comes in and partially saves the day by protecting the Band Teacher and Students. However, Bucky escapes the premises, still a monster. Randy searches for Bucky for a while before finally consulting the NinjaNomicon for an answer to Bucky's predicament, all the while trying to entertain Howard's constant pestering about "getting in the fishcage". Once the Nomicon shows him how to destank monsters (destroy what they hold most dear), Randy joins the school band as the replacement triangle player in hopes that that would make Bucky come back to the school to seek revenge. Though Howard strongly disapproved of Randy's decision, Bucky did actually show up in the gym. Randy turned into the ninja and fought Bucky again, finally taking what Bucky held most dear (in this case the triangle dinger) and cutting it in half with his Ninja Sword. This turns Bucky back into a human again. After the school's basketball game in the gymnasium was over, Randy and Howard sat in the fish cage and were satisfied with the outcome even though they did not get to sit there during the game. The episode ends with Bucky running away naked from a crowd of laughing kids, since his band clothes were stretched out after being stanked and Randy mention that he shouldn't have see that. Gallery Trivia *The title may be a play of "Got Milk?" *This is the first instance of Stevens's "sad trombone" joke, which becomes a running gag throughout the show *Bucky Hensletter is the first character on the show to become one of the Sorcerer's Stanked victims. **He is also the first student who is stanked in the series. *Many members of the Norrisville High Band, including Flute Girl, Pradeep, Stevens, and *Rachel have first appearances in this episode. *This is the first time that the Sorcerer's prison is seen. *The Sorcerer's Rat is officially introduced. *Where Randy wears a marching band uniform same as from . Who played by Ben Schwartz. Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episodes Category:Television episodes